


From Eros to Agape

by CuchyLainx



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day One, Family Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Week 2018, Yuuri Prompt (Future), it was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: On a lazy summer night in Hasetsu, a story is told and future unfolds.





	From Eros to Agape

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write something??? That's so incredible haha
> 
> I hope it will prompt me to write more (and actually continue some stories I have in there)
> 
> Meanwhile, please enjoy my take on Yuuri and Victor's future!
> 
> As usual, the music I listened to while writing:
> 
> Tri Yann - Si Mors à Mors // JP Cooper - September Song (Acoustic Version)

 

They sat in the dining-area of the inn, lingering after a well-deserved dinner and dessert. This was a regular occurrence for them in summer, when everyone was finally able to catch a break from their everyday, hectic lives.

 

“Tell me, have I ever told you the story of the Seducer and his fair, fair Lady?”

 

There were a few chuckles and a prominent sigh.

 

“Yes, Papa, you did. You’ve told us a thousand times already!” a rather grumpy and childish voice complained.

 

“Shh Natyusha shh! I wanted to hear it again!”

 

“Now now.”

 

Another voice came, definitely more adult and more placating than the last.

 

“I’m pretty sure Papa can compromise for you two” it declared.

 

“Mmh, maybe so, Otou-san.”

 

“When will you two ever stop flirting. That’s becoming utterly ridiculous, I mean, how ol-“

 

“Hopefully never~!” – “Yura-oji, stop, they’re in love!”

 

Some grumbles originated from said-Yura-oji, but then silence settled again.

 

“Otou-san is right. I _do_ have another story I’m pretty sure you’ve never heard before, my loves.”

 

“But Papa, I wanted to hear the Seducer’s story…”

 

“Well, Masha, have you ever wondered what happened to the Seducer after the end of his story?”

 

“Yes, of course! He and the Fair Lady got M-A-R-R-I-E-D!”

 

“Oh? What makes you think so?”

 

“Papa,” answered the first voice. “You always end that story with the gift of that “glorious and victorious gold relic”. That is not hard to guess.”

 

“…”

“You grow up too quickly.”

 

“And thus Victor did realize he was getting, indeed, so ooool-“

 

“Stop teasing, Yura…”

 

The deep voice was altogether commanding and amused.

 

“Beka-oji is right. Let Papa go on.”

 

“Thank you so much for your support, solnyshko” came the dramatic answer.

 

There is a brief moment when the two men just smile at each other, before the oldest turns back to his audience. Five beautiful people are – with more or less success – settling in to listen to him speak. The remnants of their dinner are still sitting on the low table near them – it would be cleared up later. All of the adults, minus one, whose arms and lap are already heavily occupied, are now nursing hot cups of tea. Delicious smells drift from the kitchens, where late meals are getting fixed for unexpected guests. The noises from the TV are lulled, almost non-existent, and the nightly song of the crickets is reaching them through the opened double-doors at the other end of the room.

Victor knows, objectively, that he must have had better, more exciting nights in his life. But his chest, gorged with affection, refuses to let him think otherwise; he has never felt happier than in this quiet moment with his family. He knows that he has told himself this exact same thing the day prior, and that he will probably be thinking this tomorrow as well.

As an arm slides behind his back, and he leans into the warmth besides him, he can’t help but smile as he opens his mouth. Tonight, he wants to tell a story on which he had been prettily busily working on.

 

“ _Once the Seducer had secured the eternal love of his Fair Lady through the gold gift, people started to whisper. Of course, they said, the Seducer would soon drop his title, right? After all, what need had the world of a Seducer who could not even fill his role, for he was so obviously bound to another?_

_“But oh, how wrong was the world. The Seducer had fallen prey to his own traps, but his Lady would not settle for him to lose his colours. If anything, she felt even more besotted-“_

 

“What’s besotted Papa?”

 

“It means “very in love”, dear”, her Otou-san answered hastily.

 

“Right so. So, the Lady felt even more “very in love” with her Seducer, seeing how beautiful, how breath-taking, how incredible _-_ “

 

“Come on, come on, we get it old man!”

 

“Be nice, Yura.”

 

“- how absolutely marvellous his – I mean, her – Seducer was being in his dances. She felt inspired by him. She wanted to meet him where he was.”

 

“That’s so romantic, Papa.”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

“What did the Lady do then, Papa?”

 

“Well, you see, the Lady had also been a great dancer, once upon a time. And, as much as she fell for every show of seduction from her fiancé, she knew that she, too, could seduce him.”

 

“So…she started dancing with a bunch of women too?”

 

The sceptic question from his oldest made Victor smile.

 

“Something like that” he said while grinning even more largely. “She tried to capture the hearts of her audience, and, of course, most importantly, the one of her Seducer –“

 

“- aaand, she failed.”

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call a bronze at Worlds “failing”, Yura, but whatever”, he icily answered his protégé who retaliated by sticking his tongue out.

 

“He’s messing with you, Vitya, he doesn’t mean it” Yuuri appeased him with a playful lilt to his voice.

 

“Yeah, don’t listen to Yura-oji, Papa, continue your story!”

 

“At least _some_ people in this house do love me!” he fake-cried, before resuming his narrative.

 

“ _The Seducer and the Lady had a lot of fun trying to keep seducing each other, dances after dances. However, since they constantly had to dance their way through the world, this life they had chosen for themselves was very tiring. After a year, they were both so tired that they were worried the flame they had carried between them all this time would fade away…”_

 

“Oh, no, no, that’s terrible!”

 

“Beka-oji is right, Papa! How could they let that happen?!”

 

“Well,” Victor chuckled, “of course they were not going to let that happen. Listen.”

 

“ _For the longest time, the Lady had dreamt of meeting the perfect person for her. Years had passed and her dreams of love and family were, well, still nothing but dreams. But when her Seducer had burst into her life, he had lit a new hope in her. That’s why she decided, after this tiring year, to move from her palace to his own, and she resolved to teach others to dance in her place._ ”

 

“What did the Seducer do then, Papa?”

 

“Hmm… It was a bit harder for the Seducer for, you see, he has been thoroughly (that means “very”, dear) seduced by his Lady as well.

“ _He was very sad to see her settle for not dancing anymore, but as long as his Lady promised to dance with him every now and then, and most of all every summer, he would keep smiling, too. They would even invite their friends to dance at their palace!_

_“And so they kept their waltz of seduction for several more years, until, one day…_ ”

 

“What happened? Did one of them die?” a rather upset-looking little girl interrupted him.

 

“What? No, no god of course not, Masha! It’s a _happy_ story, no one dies there, what the…”

 

“I think I can finish Papa’s story” Yuuri intervened quickly.

“ _One day, the Lady admitted she felt rather lonely in that big palace of hers. Her love had been employed for seduction for so long! And now it yearned to be used for something else. So she talked it out endlessly with her Seducer until, finally, three little dancers came to live with them in their home. One of them would, surprisingly, love dancing in the same way her parents did – the other two had their unique, beautiful and promising way of doing it. The heart of the Seducer had never felt so full, and so he, too, decided to stop dancing, except for friends, arts, and his beautiful children._ ”

 

“Did he ever regret it?”

 

Yuuri shuffled closer to his husband, his eyes fixed on the face of their oldest child. Of course, she was starting to realise just how big, exactly, her parents had been in the athletic world. In a few years, it would hit even harder for Masha, who was the one involved in skating.

 

“Never,” he asserted strongly. “Even if he had taken a long time to understand it, this life filled with love and family is what made sense to him.”

 

Satisfied, the children were soon coaxed into going to bed. Yuuri did not know who moaned the more about it between Victor or his actual children (and he would have to have a word with him about it, again), but in the end he had Natyusha and Masha’s hands in his and were leading them to the two beds set in his old room, while Otabek followed them, carrying an already snoozing Hideyoshi to Mari’s room.

He had no idea why Hide-chan had taken such a liking to the small and serious man, but he wasn’t complaining. Despite his name, the kid could be a handful, especially since he was in this glorious phase of childhood in which every action prompted a heart-wrenching “no!” from him.

Well, not that either Victor or he would be moved. They had already survived two of them, after all.

 

“You always take Victor’s stories so seriously, Beka,” Yuuri tease while the made their way downstairs, where Victor and Yuuri would surely been helping Mari and her friend clearing the aftermath of a busy night at the onsen.

 

“He has a way of telling them. Also, Hide-chan always gets so into it…”

 

“If I remember well, you already did that before he came in, though.”

 

“Then, Masha.”

 

Otabek blushed a little, before closing his mouth for good. Yuuri smiled privately but did not comment on it. After all, if he had any say in the matter himself, these stories _were_ pretty good.

They entered the dining-room, where Yuri was, predictably enough, sprawled out after clearing the table, halfway to sleep already. Yuuri could hear Victor’s voice in the kitchens, probably chatting with his sister-in-law.

 

“Another kid to put to bed?”

 

“Fuck you, Beka. The old ass did not drill _you_ almost to the bone for hours today. So much for ‘come to vacations in Hasetsu it’ll be fun and the kids miss you.’ ” Yuri grumbled in return.

 

“You know how he gets” Yuuri amended. “Summer does not mean slacking up, especially not with him.”

 

“Easy for you to say, everyone knows you just had to flaunt your ass to get him to bed if you wanted to catch a break-“

 

Yuuri should be past embarrassment at this point. So what if it was a well-known fact in the skating world that he liked to bed his husband to escape anxiety and utter tiredness?

As Victor’s arm came creeping around him and Yuri’s poor face slowly turned to a rosy-colour, he realised he probably should not have said that aloud. Even more so when Otabek and Mari, who was standing in the kitchen entryway, simultaneously commented “TMI!” – “But you were always stressed out.”.

 

Victor’s boisterous laugh warmed his neck, and suddenly, it didn’t matter anymore.

 

“Let’s get to bed, you” his husband suggested, well-aware of the lack of Yuuri’s filter when tired.

 

After bidding everyone goodnight, and checking – “One last time, I promise” – on their slumbering children – “Hide-chan sleeps just like you, have you ever noticed that?” –, they made their way to their room, where they got ready for the night.

 

He knew Victor would most likely fall asleep almost immediately, and they both knew Yuuri would probably keep browsing the Internet for at least an hour instead of sleeping, but that did not deter them from crawling under their thin covers and cuddling, as much as the summer night-air allowed them.

 

“So…no regret, right?” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s naked chest.

 

“No regret,” he confirmed.

 

And as Victor easily fell into sleep, Yuuri slowly closed his eyes and kissed his husband’s thinning hair.

 

“How could I ever regret this life with you, silly,” he fondly murmured in Japanese.

 

He smiled widely while holding him even tighter.

 

“Silly Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Yuuri would take forever to choose a name (from what I found, Hideyoshi means ""excellent, outstanding", "good, virtuous, respectable" and "good luck", it is old-fashioned and I picture it as Yuuri's grandfather's name??) and Victor would just go "Oh that's a cute name" hahaha... So Natyusha would be "Natasha" (yes I know it does not make much sense but I like how it sounds, a bit like "Katyusha") and Masha would be "Maria".
> 
> Also, I do have a backstory for the "friend" of Mari, but I was too lazy to spell it out haha.
> 
>  
> 
> So here it is! Day One! Hopefully see you tomorrow for Day Two? 
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you feel like it, or to drop a kudo if you liked this fic ^o^ !


End file.
